1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of local area networks, and more particularly but not exclusively, to an apparatus and method for utilizing smoke alarms as nodes of a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the evolution of the information age, there has been a rapid growth in the use of the Internet and an increased availability of audio, video, and other bandwidth-intensive content for delivery to processing devices, such as personal computers (PCs) and set top box devices. Within the home environment, there is an increasing need for home networks (e.g., local area networks) that enable communications among electronic and electric systems to permit further functionalities for these systems. Existing technologies permit broadband wired or wireless products to receive and deliver video and audio content, and permit the distribution of broadband Internet content from a PC to televisions, stereos, and other electronic entertainment devices within the home.
Existing technologies also provide home automations systems that control security, lighting, heating, and air conditioning systems. Various vendors provide at least some products or solutions that are of the type described above (e.g., X10 Wireless Technology, Inc., Seattle, Wash. 98188<www.X10.com> and Smarthome, Inc., 17171 Daimler St., Irvine, Calif. 92614-5508 <www.smarthome.com>).
Innovation will be required for home networks so that these networks can support the features and advancements in home entertainment systems and home automation systems. Current approaches and/or technologies are limited to particular capabilities and suffer from various constraints.